The present invention relates generally to fiber optic connection assemblies and particularly to a fiber optic adapter with reversible polarity.
As is commonly known in the art, the polarity of fibers in a fiber optical connection must be maintained to ensure proper transmission of an optical signal. Improperly mated fibers in which the polarity is reversed terminates the propagated optical signal.
FIG. 1 depicts an exploded perspective view of a fiber optic connector assembly 10 common in the art. The connector assembly 10 includes a connector 12 and an adapter 14. The connector 12 has a mating end 16 and a termination end 18. The termination end 18 includes a cable (not shown) terminated thereupon via a termination method common in the art. The mating end 16 of the connector 12 includes a latch 22. The adapter 14 includes a first receiving end 24 and a second receiving end 26. The first receiving end 24 includes an opening 28 for receiving the mating end of the connector 12 when creating the connection assembly 10. The second receiving end 26 includes an opening (not shown) for receiving a second connector (not shown). The first receiving end 24 further includes a keyway 30 for receiving the latch 22 when mating the adapter 14 with the connector 12. The adapter 14 will only receive the connector 12 when the latch 22 is in alignment with and received by the keyway 30. This allows fibers in the connector assembly 10 to be mated in a prescribed disposition thus establishing and maintaining the polarity of the optical connection as is required for effective propagation of the optical signal.
Prior to assembling the connector assembly 10 of FIG. 1, the cable containing the optical fibers is terminated upon the termination end 18 of the connector 12. The mating of the adapter 14 and the connector 12 utilizing the keyway/latch arrangement described herein above allows for proper polarity of the connector assembly 10 only in so far as the termination of the cable is preformed correctly. Improper termination will result in fiber misalignment when the connector 12 is mated with a second connector (not shown) of a second cable (not shown) within the adapter 14, thus preventing the polarity necessary to transmit an optical signal through the connector assembly 10.
One remedy available to the installer in an instance of improper termination of a polarized fiber optical connector, as described herein above, is for the installer to disconnect the cable from the connector 12 and re-terminate the fibers at the termination end 18 of the connector 12. This remedy, however, requires a laborer skilled in the art to perform a costly, time consuming technical reparation.
FIG. 2 depicts a prior art fiber optic adapter 50 that offers dual polarity at a first end 52 such that, in the case of an improperly terminated cable, the adapter 50 may be rotated one-half turn, i.e. one-hundred and eighty degrees, and fitted onto the connector thus reversing the optical connection to restore proper polarity. The dual polarity of the adapter 50 is achieved by a dual keyway system comprising a first keyway 54 and a second keyway 56. The keyways 54 and 56 are disposed on the adapter 50 such that the latch 22 of the connector 10 of FIG. 1 may be received in two opposing directions thus allowing the reversal of the polarity of the optical connection. However, the adapter 50 does not prevent a mis-alignment of the fibers of the connection nor does it indicate the proper positioning of the connector to maintain polarity of the connection. The adapter 50 simply allows proper polarization to be achieved through a trial and error approach involving connecting, disconnecting, and reconnecting the adapter 50 to a connector and testing the connection for proper polarization. This approach is time consuming and highly inefficient in large optical systems common to modem commercial and industrial applications.
An apparatus for receiving a plurality of connector devices and for disposing the plurality of connector devices to facilitate communication among the plurality of connector devices, the apparatus comprising: a first end including a first open for receiving the connector devices; a second end disposed opposite the first end, the second end including a second opening for receiving the connector devices; an exterior surface connecting the first end and the second end; an interior surface connecting the first end and the second end; a plurality of protuberances disposed on the interior surface; a plurality of keyways disposed on the interior surface at the first end; and a latch assembly comprising a movable or a fixed member disposed on the exterior surface at the first end, capable of a first position concealing one of the plurality of keyways and a second position exposing the one of the plurality of keyways.